The Lady Princess
by lalagirly13
Summary: Once Nori Senju meets Madara Uchiha her world was never the same. This is the story of Nori Uchiha and her sorrows and happinesses. Madara x OC
1. Childhood of A Ladybug

The Ladybug Princess

The Story of Nori Senju

Chapter 1

Childhood of a Ladybug

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**"Childhood is not from birth to certain age and at a certain age the child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom were nobody dies."**_  
_**-Edna St. Vincent Millay**_

* * *

I was born Nori Hakana Senju.

Younger sister of Hashirama Senju and older sister of Tobirama Senju and Nona Senju.

I remember playing with my siblings in the fields. Such good times those were.

I used to play with ladybugs while my friends and sister played with kittens.

Papa was the leader of our clan and Hashi(my nickname for Hashirama) was the heir. We were the Senju one of the most feared clans in the continent and rivals of the putrid Uchiha.

I called my home Ladybug Land and that is were i grew.

And this is how:

* * *

5 years old:

"Ummmm............Papa" I manage to squeak out.

"Yes Ladybug" he says turning around.

I smile in spite of the pain at the nickname.

"Lady Princess!!!!" my nursemaid, Ganbariya, shrieks upon seeing my bleeding head. "Why must this happen every time you train. Lord Riidaa, I said this once and I'll probably said it a thousand times more. Princess Nori should not be a kunoichi!!!!! Especially if she keeps getting hurt."

"Nanny Ganny, I'm fine and I train every day and I get hurt not even once a week. That's not getting hurt every time I train."

"Thats pretty cl-"

"Gan that matter we will discuss latter. As long as my daughter is happy in this profession then I am pleased."

"But, Lord Riidaa surely you und-"

"Yes, Gan I do understand the risk and so does Nori."

"Speaking of me, I'm still BLEEDING over here!!!!!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed the two adults at once.

................................................................later.............................

At dinner my mother decides to make a fuss over my bandaged head.

"Mama, I'm fine!!!!"

"No your not you just think you are. Don't think I don't know when my oldest daughter is in pain. Come here let me see those bandages. Oh dear, these are way to loose........" I sort of tuned out after that.

* * *

8 years old

My head hurts. I just got back from my first etiquette lesson.

I didn't even learn anything either. All she did was tell me things I already know and call me ugly.

Apparently blond hair is rare and disgusting and honey brown eyes remind her of honey (go figure) which reminds her of bees which annoy her. Well looks like we got off on a good start, huh?

I can't believe Papa would make my do this and Hashi doesn't have to but I do because I'm a girl and this is stuff I'll have too know to please my husband.

I don't even want a husband. I want to be a kunoichi forever and when I marry I'll have to stop being a kunoichi. This sucks.

.........................later........................................

"Mama I don't want to get married and I don't want to give up being a kunoichi."

"I understand but its for the good of the clan that you marry someone important like a daimyo's son or someone from another clan on a peace treaty."

"As long as I am never to marry an Uchiha."

"That dear I assure you shall never be a problem."

"Good, Uchiha are disgusting barbarians, right Mama."

"Of course they are dear."

"Mama, Sissy!!!!!!" screams my 6 year old sister as she funs at us from down the hall.

Nona was never mature as I was at her age, but she's been babyed all her life what do you expect.

Since the day I was born I was Lady Princess regal, calm, and a bit tomboyish but all in all a true lady. And since the day Nona was born she was Miss Princess wild, careless, and girly in all what you would expect from a young unmarried girl in her teens. Of course my sister was far from her teens.

"What is it my Little Miss Princess."

"Gakoineko is having kittens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...........................................................around the cat's box in Nona's room...................

"Wow," Tobi(my nickname for Tobirama) says, "those cats are so little."

"Of course they're little Tobi they're newborns."

"Oh, Nori he was just stating something no need to be rude."

"Blah blah blah, shup up Hashi."

Hashi just chuckled.

Well I'll give him something to chuckle about alright.

Then I kick him where it hurts.

* * *

12 years old

"Nothings official engagements are normal broken, especially the first one."

"How can you be sure, Mama?"

"I had 5 different engagements before I became engaged to your father."

"Really"

"Yes, Lady Princess, Really"

I wonder how Mama has the power to magically make me feel better all the time.

I don't want to make that pork belly, Chooroo Kamizuru.

He's fat and even 5 years older than me that's older than Hashirama!

And I'm not ready to give up being a kunoichi. Much less marry in 2 years. I'd only be 14 that's ridiculous.

...............................later that week...............................

The Kamizuru clan leader makes a motion for me to stand.

"Princess Nori of the Senju clan, I, Butaniku Kamizuru hearby extract the proposal of marriage, my son, Chooroo Kamizuru to you."

As much as I wish to jump for joy, I respectfully hold my sigh and keep my strait face.

"What a pity Lord Butaniku but, I respect your desision and out of the kindness of all of the Senju clan's hearts we give 1/4 of the original drowry."

Truthfully it would be a pity if I ended up marrying the pork belly Chooroo. Ugggghhhhhhhh I get this slimey feeling just thinking about it.

* * *

15 years old

Papa..............he's still here but gone all at the same time.

It's been two months since his funeral and still I wake up either crying or screaming.

More often than not I scream, Papa just doesn't want to go I dream of my dead father every night.

When I wake up crying I'm dreaming of a fond memory and cry because my dream has ended.

It's a whole nother story when I wake up scream it means I was having a nightmare a terrible nightmare of my father's death.

Like I said I scream more the nightmares won't go away they keep replaying in my head asleep or not.

My brothers fought everything they had. I just stood the afriad. Damn the Uchiha and may they all burn in hell!

They killed him. They killed my father and I want them to pay, to bring my Papa back but that's not possible so they shall pay.

They killed my closest friend and they are probably having a feast to celebrate.

* * *

"_**Every chilld is an artist. The problem is how to remain **__**an artist when we grow up."**_

**_-Pablo Picasso_**

Don't be shy I know you want to comment.


	2. The Ladybug's Engagement

The Ladybug Princess

The Story of Nori

Chapter 2

The Ladybug's Engagement

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

**_"Marriage requires a person to prepare 4 types of "Rings": Engagement Ring Wedding Ring, Suffering, Enduring"_**

**_- Unknown_**

* * *

I hate getting dressed up. I like looking pretty but I hate being uncomfortable it's just not worth it.

Alas, Hashirama says I must. He is negotiating a peace treaty with a rival clan. I wonder which one.

As the new heir to the Senju I must attend the meeting. And, of course, I must dress up in a TOO tight kimono.

Did I mention how UNCONFORTABLE these kimono's are. The obi rides up on my waist and it is on so tight that I can barely breath. I hate it.

I am excited, but also a bit nervous. If this clan is important a engagement maybe a possibility.

I have still stuck with my not wanting a husband. Every engagement, since my father's death, I have purposefully ruined. There have been 4 and an other that comes along I will mess with too.

Hashirama knows this, heck the whole Senju Compound knows this. After a while my brother has stopped trying. That doesn't mean he doesn't lecture me like I'm some little girl, I know what I'm doing. He goes on and on about that I'm 17 and I should be married now, but he also understands that I wish to be a kunoichi.

* * *

I walk in the door and I see him. He's beautiful and I can't help but want to go and fawn all over him like some fangirl, but I'm above that, so I do the one thing I'm not above staring and I ending up staring at him for a good 10 seconds my jaw open and I completely forgot to shut the door.

I think I'm blushing, but I don't have time to think about it; Hashirama interupts my staring with his LOUD laughter.

"Hashirama!!!"

He laugh's even harder.

"Nice to meet you"

I didn't even see that guy I was staring at's brother (well I'm gonna guess it's his brother why else would he be here). But that was nice of him to greet me, although I'm to dumbstruck to reply right away.

"H-huh? O-oh, He-hello I-i'm N-no-nori Sen-Senju."

I manage to stutter.

"Hello" he laughs.

Then he starts getting up and I see his back. I suddenly go into a mental panic attack. That symbol what is my brother thinking.

All I can do is stand frozen staring at the two visitors or should I say scum. Yes, scum the more correct turn.

And all in one minute my emotions change from panic to disgust that I was actually staring ogle eyed over an Uchiha to shock that Hashirama would negotiate with them to anger that negotiating with the Uchiha had even come to my beloved older brother's mind. Of course, I am Lady Princess and I refuse to show any of these emotions.

I smile and shake what must be Izuna Uchiha's hand and let him lead me to the table. We sit on opposite sides my brother and I on one and the Uchiha on the other.

When I see what has to be Madara Uchiha looking at me with a smirk I can't help but hold my head down and blush sending my gaze down to my overflowing chest. Oi, I hate genetics. It's not my fault I inherited my mother's enormous chest size.

Then I lift my head up and honey brown eyes meet red. I suddenly get this feeling that's all happy like my body suddenly realize what love felt like. I'll never admit it out loud but there is no reason to lie to myself. I am completely and utterly in love with Madara Uchiha.

I can't believe myself. What's wrong with me? Someone call a doctor. PLEASE!!!! NOW!!!!

I catch Madara eyeing up my chest and I cough and give him my best reproachful look but say nothing for some reason I don't mind. Which bothers me.

What also bothers me is Hashi obviously sees my emotions underneath and he most likely didn't miss me and Madara eyeing each other like that. Knowing Hashirama (Mr. Matchmaker) he'll probably be the one to propose a marriage, completely forgetting this man is an Uchiha.

The idea of marrying Madara gives me butterflies but the idea of marrying an Uchiha and becoming Nori Uchiha makes me want to vomit.

So instead of thinking about him being an Uchiha I focus on the butterflies and start twirling my short, chin-length, blond hair.

"You know Hashirama I was against this treaty at first and only came on my clan's wishes but now I don't regret it. I'll sign whatever treaty you come up with on one condition......"

I close my eyes in anticipation that he wants me to be his bride and hope that that's not what Madara's going to say.

"I get to wed Nori."

He winks at me. I feel like fainting but that feeling is ruled out by the fact that he's an Uchiha.

"I aceept."

At first I'm too shocked to speck........... then I snap.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAATTTTT!!!!!! Hashirama are you insane he's an Uchiha!!! Why would you agree to marry me to an UCHIHA much less make a peace treaty with them!!!!!! What the hell is wrong with you. Have you gone f***ing crazy." And I start muttering dark curses VERY loudly.

"Nori!! You're a lady stop with the profanity and did you forget there are two UCHIHA, whom you were just insulting, right in front of you."

"You didn't answer my question and who cares there stupid for even coming I mean really they're surrounded be Senju warriors. If they were so offended to threaten anyone they would be done with in a flash."

Izuna scoffs at this and Madara just chuckles. I decide to glare at Madara.

"And YOU," I point a finger at Madara, "how dare you even think of marriage to me after you clearly stated your contempt for this treaty."

"Nori have you gone nuts stop insulting him he's alot stronger than you."

"F**k if I care have you not been listening to me."

"What on earth is going on???"

My mother says entering the room with Tobirama and Nona right behind her.

"Hey Nori, nice mouth we could hear you on the other side of the compound."

Tobirama is so annoying sometimes. He's the only one who would point that out in a situation like this.

"Shut the f**k up, Brat."

"Hey, what'd you ca..."

"Whats going on here?"

Madara looks at my mother and smiles sortof evily (but not in a bad way).

"Me and Nori are engaged."

He seems so proud. Humph. I roll my eyes.

* * *

I spent the night crying in my room.

The engagement has been finalized and is official.

And this time there's no turning back. Of course, It's never over until the I do's are said.

The clan is outraged with my brother. They could care less about the peace treaty it helped them it meant we lost less men to the Uchiha. But my engagement is another thing.

They're PISSED about it of all my parents children it's no secret that I was the favorite of the clanspeople.

* * *

The engagement's finalization is to be taken place today.

We arrived at the Uchiha Compound yesterday for it.

Madara will properly propose and the engagement terms will be finalized.

As soon as we arrived I was blindfolded and we were taken to the guest house. It's an ancient tradition that the bride must not see their soon-to-be home and the thought of the Uchiha Compound ever being my home makes me sick.

Yesterday the engagement terms were set.

The wedding will that place in 3 months and the marriage consummated a month after the marriage.

The idea of sleeping with Madara makes me blush and gives me shivers of excitement, anticipation, and anxiety.

Also Madara and Izuna's younger sister, Akkei, will wed Hashirama. This was to even the grounds they said.

Although I am surprised that Akkei was not already married since she, like most Uchiha are, is gorgeous and already 19.

The ceremony is about to start.

I am blindfolded and taken to the cathedral.

When the blindfold is taken off I am stand next Madara on platform in front of the entire population Senju and Uchiha not to mention all the servants, who are seated in the back.

I shift uncofortably and Madara smiles turns to me and gets down on one knee. I feel faint.

"Nori Senju will you marry me and become Nori Uchiha."

Plain, simple, and to the point.

"........."

I forget about all the people watching and start staring at him unable to speck.

I feel like saying 'yes I will marry you, but no I don't want to become Nori Uchiha' and yet creul fate has decide that I love this man before me down on one knee and I can't be with him and stay the same Nori, the one who is a Senju the kunoichi, the heiress, protecter of my younger siblings, the protectee of my older brother. Which is more important? I would say the same Nori, but then I think of the fighting between the clans and how many of my peoples live I will save be saying yes.

"Yes"

I'm crying now.

Then Madara does something that has to mark him insane.

He gets up of his knee grabs my waist and KISSES me. Then he stops and whispers in my ear "I love you, Nori."

I say the first thing that comes to my mind. " I love you too."

* * *

**_"We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find."_**

**_-Unknown_**

Please comment

I made this one longer. Yay!!

Happy Birthday to my step-mom(RIP)


	3. Uchiha and Senju Bonded Now and Forever

The Ladybug Princess

The Story of Nori

Chapter 3

Uchiha and Senju Bonded Now and Forever

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

**_Spouse: Someone who'll stand by you through all the trouble you wouldn't have had if you'd stayed single. _**

**_~Author Unknown_**

* * *

I'm married now and forever..........now and forever. Hmmmm.

I could have had the laughing the singing the congradulations buzzing in my head but no those words.

**Flashback**

**"Madara, you may know kiss the bride."**

**The man I love leans in a kisses me different than any time before then. I was his wife. It sounded so good to me and I'll learn to accept being Nori Uchiha.**

**Madara stops kissing me and the preacher silences the clapping.**

**"Uchiha and Senju bonded now and forever."**

**End of Flashback**

I have those words stuck in my head 'Uchiha and Senju bonded now and forever'.

Suddenly Madara kisses me.

Actually after several visits from Madara during our engagement people started doubting that we could make it until the consummation date. Many people said this to Hashirama and told him that he should just move up the consummation date to right after the wedding. He asked me about this and I said it was up to him (not that I would mind him moving up the date *wink*wink*). So Hashirama decided to keep the date as is.

And after a visit from Madara when Hashi caught us on my bed making out almost half naked we have to have a chaperon (babysitter) when we are together until the consummation date.

Hashirama's just jealous because Akkei lives up to her name. She is quite evil.

It's not like we were going to do it. Geezzzz. What does he take me for.

Our chaperon is Izuna who is currently out flirting with some servant, so he apparently doesn't much care what we do.

Me and Madara go to a secluded part and let Hashirama and Akkei take the spotlight they were married today too.

We start making out and suddenly Madara is off of me and Izuna is standing between us. Damn!! I thought he didn't care.

"Save it for when we get home."

"You mean, you don't care?"

"Why would I?"

Hell yes!!!

"W-well you're our 'chaperone'." I roll my eyes.

"Oh ya. Well whatever as long as you don't do it..." he pause to look at Madara "I couldn't care less."

Damn it!!!!

I turn my head and cross my arms using my best pout "Fine."

He laughs.

I whip my head around at glare at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" Making sure to draw out every syllable.

I let out a snort at the funny grin he has on his face, trying to hide embarrassment as I have been so far. But of course that seems out of the question to my dear brother-in-law.

"What's so funny, Izuna"

Chills run down my spine at Madara's voice. I was so flustered trying not to look embarrassed that I _almost _forgot he was there.

I start to smile at my **HUSBAND**(epp!) but NOOOO Izuna has to ruin it.

"Madara, have fun waiting cause I think she wants to fuck you."

My eyes go wide as I lung for Izuna. But, Madara grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him, I'm to mad to notice.

"You're SOOOOOOO fucking lucky that Madara was here to stop me from kicking your sorry ass." I spit at Izuna.

He laughs when I oh-so-suddenly reliaze the I'm still being restrained by Madara and exactly how he is holding me.

He has me by the waist my backside crushed against his front.

My whole body started burning. "eeepp!" I felt as if I was on fire.

"Nori are you okay?" Concern showing in Madara's voice.

"On fire." I purr happily.

Then Izuna's fucking loud ass laughing woke me from my little paradise as I realized what I had said.

I look up at Madara and I see a mixture of want and manly pride. The former makes me want to forget about waiting for the consummation date, but the latter makes me want to roll my eyes and stomp off crushing his foot during the process.

Instead I struggle free, knock Izuna over the head, and drag Madara back to the party. Fucking bastards everyone is probably wondering where we are by now.

* * *

The Next Day:

I sat up in bed it felt so odd. This wasn't my bed or my soon to-be-bed with Madara to avoid suspicion we have to stay in separate beds. Again I wonder who they think I am.

A smile/frown forms upon my face when I see my closet, it is filled with beautiful kimonos that proudly display the Uchiha fan on the back.

I throw one on, that I've now deemed my lucky kimono in hopes my first full day as the new Uchiha matriarch. How exciting. But the kimono helps me feel better, it's simple but beautiful. The obi has a huge bow tie at the back and it is a beautiful golden color. The kimono itself is a sky blue with golden ladybugs embroidered on it.

xxxxxxxx

Later that day(the late morning):

My breakfast with was chaotic the **WHOLE **Uchiha clan somehow managed to eat with us. Instead of _just_ Madara siting at the head two chairs were pulled up at the head, my chair was at the left Madara's was on the right.

On Madara's right was Izuna the heir **for now** (*wink wink*).

On my left the chair was empty so after breakfast Madara had to introduce me to the ENTIRE Uchiha clan. That alone would have taken 4-5 hours if NONE of them had started a conversation.

Most Uchihas prefered to use grunts, even some of the women who had married into the clan. So there wasn't to much conversation but most of the time as soon as a woman who had married into the Uchiha came up to meet me there was **NONE STOP **talking and it usually lasted for about an half an hour. But one had gone on an hour before BOTH me an Madara had to yell at her to shup up and let the next person come.

By the I meet the whole clan Madara, Izuna, their mother Shinsetsu, and I went back to the main house for dinner.

I think being the Uchiha matriarch won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**_Marriage is like a pair of shears Oft times _**  
**_working in opposite directions, but punishing _**  
**_anyone that comes between them. _**

**_- Sydney Smith_**

**Akkei: Evil design, evil scheme, trick**

**Shinsetsu: kind**

**Obi: Sash**

**Kimono: Tradional Japanese clothing**

**Okay people review and tell me whether I should just skip to the consumation (I refuse to show gory details) or show Nori and Madara's first month of marriage. I can't make a new chapter if you don't tell me.**


	4. Rules of Being a Matriarch

The Ladybug Princess

The Story of Nori

Chapter 4

Rules of Being a Matriarch

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

"The seed includes all the possibilities of the tree. The seed will develop these possibilities, however, only if it receives corresponding energies from the sky."

-Proverb

* * *

Mid afternoon:

Okay, so after we came home my mother-in-law let me take a nap before she started her lesson on being a matriarch.

So now I am walking to the dojo. As I enter I see a small table and sitting on the table was a beautiful china tea set.

"Ah, you've arrived. Quite good timing you have my dear. Come. Sit." Shinsetsu says extending her hand towards the mat across the table from her.

I walk over and sat across from her.

"Good Afternoon, Shinsetsu-sama."

"Oh, Nori-chan no need to call me sama when it is just you and I. When in private I prefer you call me okaa-san."

I smiled, Shinsetsu is such a nice woman, totally unlike her daughter.

"Thank you, Okka-san"

"Alright now daring, I have invited the Uchiha elders over for a chanoyu. They will be here in an hour and you will be hosting."

I involuntarily shiver my mother always hated when the Senju elders visited, I can't even begin imagine even how over-bearing the Uchiha elders will be. They probably hate me alot because I'm Senju. I had heard the Uchiha elders weren't to thrilled about Madara taking a Senju bride. It kind of reminds me of how the Senju elders dislike my mother because she is Hawaiian.

"Okay, then I'll leave now to go prepare treats."

"Good luck, Nori-chan"

* * *

In the hallway:

On my way to the kitchen I see Madara coming down the hall.

"Hello, Madara-kun" I great him.

"Good afternon, as beautiful as always, Nori-chan" Madara says with a smile.

"Did your mother tell you about the chanoyu?" I ask him.

"Yes, it should be good my mother makes the best tea around."

At this I raise my eyebrow. Did she not tell him that I would be the hostess. I decided to mess with him.

"Oh really now because your mother just retired to her room to nap before the chanoyu" I said trying to hide my smirk.

"WHAT! She should be preparing the treats. You knew of the ceremony and you let her just take a nap when she should be preparing!"

Excuse me...what did he just say...pffft maybe I shouldn't respond if he's going to yell...geezz...men.

"No need to yell."

"Nori we don't have time to go over this now we have to get my mother up so she can make the treats."

"Well I just feel I should be yelled at that way. I did nothing wrong."

"You let my mother take a nap."

"So..."

Wow...he is so fun to mess with...I can't believe I've refrained from laughing so far.

"Nori we have to go get her."

"Why?"

"Because the chanoyu is only an hour away."

"So...It's not like she's hosting."

"Nori stop fool around...wait...WHAT! If Okaa-san isn't hosting who is?"

I snort is he that dense?

"Your lovely wife." I answer twirling around a couple times.

"Oh well then milady you must hurry and make the treats" He says a huge grin on his face.

Then he leans down to kiss me...

"Ehh hemm" We hear from behind us.

Madara looks up separating our lips.

"What is it Izuna?" He says slightly agitated.

"Can't you two make-out privately geez..." Izuna says making a face.

"We were not making-out and if we were you could have just left" I growl.

"Ya...and then you guys end up doing it before the consummation date and since I'm your chaperon I'd be the one in trouble" He complains.

"Whatever Izuna, I have to go prepare for the chanoyu."

He starts to say something but I just leave.

* * *

In the Kitchen:

"Hello, Uchiha-sama." the head cheif Kokku says.

"Hello, Kokku-san" I reply.

"What is it you wanted Lady Uchiha?"

"Oh, I'm just preparing the treats for the chanoyu."

"So your hosting then, Lady Uchiha."

"Yes, Kokku-san I am."

I then got to the pantry to think of what the treats should be.

I decided to make Castella.

* * *

In my temporary room:

Finding a kimono is harder than it looks and I have only 30mins left until the elders start arriving.

Then suddenly I see the perfect one.

It it black with small golden writing and and bigger more spread out silver writing on it.

* * *

After the Chanoyu:

I fall on my bed clumisly. That chanoyu wore me out. And I was right the elders do hate me. Although it's not just because I'm Senju but that definetly is part of it.

I wonder why else they hate me. Pfft...probably cause they're bitter about being old. 'Cause they seem to hate everyone besides Shinsetsu.

Oh well, Madara told me not to worry about it so I'm just going to sit here and relax.

* * *

"To have striven, to have made the effort, to have been true to certain ideals - this alone is worth the struggle."

-William Penn

Ok please tell me what you think...lalagirly13 loves feedback...:))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Index...lol:

Castella: A popular Japanese spone cake

Chanoyu: Japanese Tea Ceremony

-Sama: honorific used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself

-kun: honorific for older boys and men often added to the end of a name

-chan: honorific for babies, young children, and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman

Okka-san or -chan: mother

Kokku: cook (n.)

Here is a site on the Japanese Tea Ceremony

.

Disclamer: I don't own this website and have never preformed a Japanese Tea Ceremony

R+R please I'll luver you forever and everzzzzzzz!


End file.
